Dragon Destiny
Dragon Destiny (referred to as DraDes as to not to get confused with DOTS: DD) is one of Mana's stories. Building upon the concept of dragon-people, the story focuses on the adventures of dragon-person Ultramarine, his twin brother Aquamarine, and their young friend Quin as they get wrapped up with the problems of a new dragon they meet, Storm Gray. Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol for DraDes is a triangle shape with wings. The triangle represents a common trait with the dragons, a triangle shaped core on their chest that acts as a second heart as well as a bridge between their human forms and dragon forms. The triangle originated from Newton's studies of the light spectrum by separating white light into colors by a pyramid. The wings of the triangle represent their dragon forms. Chris Like quite a few of Mana's stories, DraDes has two Chrises, Ultra and Aqua. However, Ultra also doubles as a protagonist Chris, making DraDes the first story to have two Chrises as well as a protagonist Chris. As their names are long, the two brothers are either referred to as "Ultra and Aqua" or the "Marine Brothers", making use of both parts of their names. In terms of character, Ultra and Aqua are jokingly referred to as "Ventus and Cobalt fusion" and "Turquoise ripoff" respectively, though their personalities are differing. (Though, the "Ventus" part of Ultra's joke title originates from their similar designs, a blue collared jacket and a long bang covering one eye. However, Ultra has shorter blue hair and color tests imply him having a white shirt rather than Ventus' long black hair and dark gray shirt.) Ultra is extra empathetic towards others, believing that everyone is a good person until proven wrong, a concept originally planned for Cobalt but cut out for story purposes. While acting naive such as Starfell Cobalt, Ultra is more mature in his ways, with Starfell Cobalt having to desperately get used to a world he's never seen before while Ultra is naive to how imperfect the world really is. Ultra also can be very reckless about his actions and is typically the more "aggressive" of the brothers in fighting. Aqua is more disciplined than Ultra, making him the more responsible of the two. Aqua can come off as stoic or possibly even cold, but still shares some traits with Ultra such as reacting similarly in certain situations. Aqua is calmer and more focused in fighting than Ultra. Both brothers represent blue tones, with Ultra being blue and Aqua being cyan. The two brothers also have a non-Chris sibling, named Azure/Azura Sky. They represent sky-blue and are younger than the Marine brothers, and are typically referred to as "Azz", a midpoint nickname of their preferred names. Description Ultra, Aqua, and Quin are three friends created by a professional band of scientists hired directly by the king. Living normal lives attempting to blend into a human society, their lives change as they meet another dragon, an older generation dragon infamously known as Storm Gray, a dragon who had somehow gotten intimately in love with the princess while in the royal guard. While figuring out details of Storm's past, Ultra, Aqua, and Quin end up getting hunted down from Storm's scientist and son, Doctor Anguis Rho and Roman, as Anguis attempts to hunt down his own dragon Storm as well as any other dragon that tries to get in his way. List of Characters Ultramarine "Ultra" Blue Aquamarine "Aqua" Cyan Quinacridrone "Quin" Magenta Storm Gray Chai Brown Princess Orlene Anguis Rho Roman Remus Winter White Onyx Black Crimson Red Azure/Azura "Azz" Sky Sakura Pink Trivia * DraDes was actually created because Mana just wanted to make a story about dragon people. Older concepts of the story included rainbow girls, aliens, colonized planets (a concept eventually reused for ETSS), and conspiracies. ** However, the story is slightly inspired by Metadora, a story created by jakei95 on Tumblr. * Despite existing as a story for months, DraDes was harder to plot for than AuAg due to not having either a plot idea, title, OR protagonist. Alternative protagonist picks have been Crimson, Quin, a human, and Storm, and its WIP title was always just "Dragon Story". It is possible the title may change, though it is most likely that "dragon" would still be kept in the title. * Aqua, Ultra, and Quin all have long names shortened into a nickname due to being named by professional scientists. However, not all dragon scientists named their dragon as a long or science-related color name. ** Storm's name originated because "it was the coolest sounding gray-related color name" and Mana didn't want to reuse the name "Marengo". ** Chai is infamous in the story of DraDes for being the most "human-passing", but has the ridiculous name of "Chai", a type of beverage flavor as well as the Japanese term for "tea". (Yes, Chai likes tea, and also prefers it over coffee.) ** Aqua's name was originally just "Aqua", but was changed to "Aquamarine" to match with his brother, "Ultramarine". * The dragons' creations were separated in both color order and generation order. Older to younger dragons are named Generation X (Storm's generation), Generation Y (Ultra's generation), and Generation Z (Quin's generation). Gen X is composed of neutral dragons such as gray, black, and white, Gen Y is composed of solely rainbow colors (the typical roy g biv colors of the rainbow), and Gen Z is referred to as any color "in between" such as pinks, yellow-greens, etc. ** Ironically, Storm's birthdate is 10/10, and his generation is called Gen X, with the letter X coincidentally being the roman numeral for 10. * Each of the dragon scientists are named after a Greek letter of the Alphabet. ** Zeta = Ultra and Aqua's, Rho = Storm's, Sigma = Chai's, Chi = Onyx and Winter, Alpha = Crimson's. * Storm has influenced two of Mana's other stories. ** Storm's younger, child self makes an appearance in Chrisis representing Gray, a character whose gray colors resemble depression such as Storm's does. However, Gray has only taken Storm's appearance and not his identity, being referred to with they/them pronouns as well as only being referred to as Gray and not Storm Gray. ** Storm's character arc inspired Bellona Stormpyre in ETSS, being based off of a similar character concept. Both characters have unintentionally killed someone in their younger years and are haunted by their mistakes decades later (though Storm is 28-29 and Bellona's max age is 44). Both of them also have fallen in love with someone who radiates positive energy (whether it be metaphorical or literal) and have had a purple-haired daughter with them. Bellona's surname "Stormpyre" intentionally references Storm. * Anguis's name was suggested by a friend due to it meaning "dragon" in Latin. Anguis' Latin name also inspired the names of his own sons, Roman and Remus. * Despite being called dragons, the dragons appear more wolf-dragon hybrid than lizard-inspired, and have fur, not scales. ** Storm's dragon form is commonly mistaken for a cat, despite having longer ears and wings. ** Chai's dragon form is based off of Mana's dog, Gohan, a german shepard-pitbull mix. * Storm canonically has depression. * Orlene's name was actually a mistake, as her name was originally "Aurene". Mana mistook it for Orlene after mixing up the names of a ROP character and "Aurene", and Mana became too attached to the name for the princess of DraDes and thus kept it as "Orlene". * The country in DraDes was actually supposed to be America-based, but Mana had somehow forgotten that after making the concepts of a monarchy princess. DraDes' nation may either be an AU of a monarchy-based America or a fictional (but American-inspired) country. * Aqua was debated on whether he should be a Chris variation or not, eventually settling on "yes" since their character was already Chris-inspired. Aqua was also originally planned to not be male, but the concepts of a non-binary blue dragon was eventually given to the Marine brother's little sibling, Azz. ** Aqua was also given pigtails rather than a singular ponytail in order to differentiate him from both Fuyu Winterway of PSG! and Turquoise of DOTS:DD and DOTS:5x5, as Fuyu already has fully cyan-ish hair and due to already being inspired by Turquoise did Aqua need a differing hairstyle from Turq. * Ultra and Aqua's scientist, Doctor Zeta, looks near identical to Agent Blue from MAR. However, Zeta is not as Chris variation like Agent Blue is. * Doctor Sigma's facial features/hair is directly inspired by Maes Hughes and Markiplier because Mana thought it was funny. ** Sigma was unintentionally given character development after pairing him up with a character originally intended as just character design practice, Benvolio, a well-known violinist. Rather than scientists, the two act more like parents to Chai.